


Frozen Solid

by FatefulAfterlife



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Avalanche, Hypothermia, M/M, POV First Person, They’re already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulAfterlife/pseuds/FatefulAfterlife
Summary: Mikey was helping his husband, who works mountain rescue. It was all going fine until an avalanche caught him, will he make it out alive? (Written in first person from Mikey’s P.O.V.)
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Frozen Solid

In. Out. In. Out. I have to remind myself how to breathe again. There’s no oxygen left around me. There’s heavy snow and ice pinning my skinny body to the ground and packing around my face. The moisture from my breath has created some ice so it’s harder to keep digging the air pocket I’ve got temporarily.

The air is thinning again, so I use my gloved hands to dig another air pocket before returning to digging out of this snow. It’s incredibly deep, but I’m making progress amidst shivers. 

My glasses are gone. Somewhere in the snow elsewhere I suppose. I can’t see anything, who knows if I’m digging upwards or not? Everything’s blurry, though vision wouldn’t do me much good in all this snow.

My hand suddenly breaks through the deep snow. I’m free! Pulling the rest of my body free from this snowy hell is more difficult than I imagined. My legs... I can’t feel them. The skinny jeans I’m wearing are frozen solid so it’s harder to move them.

Why am I here again? I remember now... I was going to help my husband at work today. He does mountain rescue work all year round. We had reports of a family that had gone missing, and I wanted to help him. He’d been with me when the mountain was rumbling, but I haven’t seen him since then. I hope he’s okay... shit, I’m crying now. 

My legs are finally dragged out from the ice cave I was in and I’m laying on top of the deep snow. It’s got some ice on top, but very thin. I try to stand up, but I fall through the thin sheet of ice and suddenly I’m deep in the snow again, trying to claw my way out.

The physical energy has raised my body temperature by a degree, the sweat trickling down my face as I climb out of the snow once more.

I can’t see anything. It’s only semi-blurry for about five feet and then nothing. Just a solid blur. Where is back down the mountain? Before I can even start to theorize that, my sweat is frozen against my skin and I can feel myself getting cold again.

Instead of standing up this time, I have to crawl to make my surface area greater. Maybe then I won’t fall through again. I can’t see anything but white and the sun is nearly down. My elbow pierced the ice and before I fall through, I have enough intelligence to throw myself elsewhere before the ice breaks. 

Great going, moron. That’s my only thought at the moment because I can’t stop rolling down the slope of the mountain. At least I know which way is down. 

A small yelp escapes me as I feel my body slam against a tree trunk. It’s a painful way to stop rolling, but I’ll take it. Blindly grabbing for the closest branch until I finally grab one and pull myself to my feet must look pathetic. I’m vulnerable to the wildlife around here as well, but that’s not my biggest concern. 

Leaning against the tree, I dig through my pockets and find my saving fucking grace. A flare gun already loaded, what luck! Covering an ear, I aim it towards the sky and fire.

Now I wait. I’m practically blind and moving would defeat the purpose of the flare, so I stay put and shiver. The tree provides good cover from the whipping winds and the blizzard that has just started.

When’s the last time I ate? Shit... not since this morning. I gaze up at the blur that is the sky and it’s a very dark blue, meaning it’s nighttime. The noises from my stomach aren’t the only things that catch my frozen ear though...

Wolves. Our group had been warned about a pack of wolves we suspected had taken the family. Since mountain rescue is so dangerous, my husband and I had been put with other members of his team. I’ve been trying to get the job here for a long time, so volunteering would really help my case.

Or that’s what I’d thought anyways. Now I’m climbing up a tree to maybe help me survive from whatever wolves were howling nearby. I reach a branch and I can’t feel my limbs. The small watch on my wrists reads my body temperature at 35 Celsius. That’s the zone of mild hypothermia and boy do I feel it. I can’t stop shaking and my fingers are numb. 

If my body temperature reaches 30 Celsius, I’m basically dead. At 29.4 Celsius, paradoxical undressing will set in. I remember learning about it. That’s when I’ll feel burning and may be tempted to take off my clothes, but knowing that fact gives me the knowledge to not do that.

“You’re not dead until you’re warm and dead..” I whisper to myself. I check my watch, it displays 34.7 Celsius. I had to move it really close to my face to see anything comprehensible. I’m getting colder and colder. I know that at 33.8, I’ll start to get amnesia and won’t remember my survival tips.

The howling in the distance subsides, but I don’t leave the tree. The wind is loud in my numb ears, my eyes barely seeing the huge snowflakes that rush by. My watch displays that I’m sitting at 34.2, fucking perfect. 

When it shows me 33.8, I’ve realized that I’m having issues remembering anything. I dig a photo of me and my husband out of my coat pocket with numb fingers, hoping I don’t forget him. In the photo, we look so happy. It was our wedding day. What I wouldn’t give to feel his soft curly hair once more before I die...

There’s a defined vignette around my vision, but my ears pick up on distant yelling. Yelling... yelling for what? 

“Mikey!” I hear that yell very clearly and my heart skips a beat. I recognize that voice, it’s my husband! He’s here to save me! With excitement, I yell back.

“O-Over here!” My voice is raspy and hoarse from screaming for help these past few hours. Before I realize it, I’m falling off the branch I was sitting on and I fall into the deep snow. It’s at least cushioned my fall, but I’m too weak and frozen to climb out. This is it, this is how I die.

Or so, that’s what I was thinking before something is pulling me from the snow. Though my vision is blurry, I see that head of familiar curly hair picking up my frigid body and carrying me bridal style. He’s warm, very warm. And then I’m passed out in his arms happily.

When I’ve woken up from my momentary nap, I realize that none of that happened. No rescue, no Ray, no warmth. I’m starting to fucking hallucinate. In my current frozen state, all I can feel is apathy towards it. In a moment of stupidity, I try to shift on the branch and fall into the snow below.

The freezing snow stings my skin and I scream what’s left of my poor larynx out in a bit of frustration when I dig my head out. My skin is starting to completely numb over now, and my stiff limbs are struggling to dig me out of this snow cocoon.

My temperature is dropping, but the physical activity of digging is at least bringing back some feeling into my frozen limbs. I can’t see anything, it’s all a light blue colour. 

I give up trying to dig out of this hell and sit there, shivering. This is how I’ll die. I swear I can hear some boots crunching in the snow around me, but I do nothing to make myself known. I’m curled into a ball and shivering as best as I can, but it seems my body has stopped shivering. It’s giving up, it’s dying.

In one last attempt, I scream one last word before my larynx refuses to work. “Help.”

My skin is getting warm again... I rip off my hat, because my hair feels like it’s on fire. Before I can yank off my gloves, I feel a hand stop me and drag me from my snowy grave. It’s blurry, but I know it’s him this time. No hallucinations.

I just bury my face into his chest and cry. He carries me back to the cabin at the base of the mountain, and it’s closer than I thought. When we step inside, I’m asleep.  
————————————————  
I wake up, moving my limbs immediately. I can feel them again, but unable to move them under this mountain of blankets I’m trapped under. I’m next to the fire in the cabin and wearing brand new clothes, resting on a soft blanket bed. Warmest of all is my husband, who is laying beside me and hugging me tightly. 

I give him a kiss on his forehead and smile when he wakes up.

“Mikey! Oh my god oh my god! You’re alright! I was so worried, baby... I almost lost you...” Ray is bawling his eyes out into my shoulder and I pull my arms out of the blankets to hug him tightly. 

“I’m glad you saved me... I was so scared I’d never see you again.” I say, tears of my own falling from my eyes.

The other members of the rescue team are just “aww”-ing at us. It’s a while before I take my skinny arms off of Ray and pull him into a kiss.

“I got your favourite.” Ray smiles sheepishly at me when we part, tears still falling from his eyes. He hands me a coffee from my favourite place.

I smile at him and take the coffee. I really have the best husband, and I’d prefer nobody else.


End file.
